Hate the one you loved
by thatreadingkid
Summary: Annabeth Chase's heart was broken by Percy Jackson, he cheated on her with Thalia now Annbabeth has new powers of Gaea what will happen? Tad of Palia all Percabeth Thalico Thalia not in the hunters. OOC Annabeth Rated T for violonce and drug use and swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys hope you like please review follow or favorite here we go the first chapter.**

Annabeth's POV

I'm crying allot now because the one I loved broke my heart. Yep Percy Jackson dumped me for my best friend. Now it is constantly playing in my mind and I'm about to get what i want most revenge.

* * *

_Flash back_

_I was walking along the beach when I heard muttering, so I ran towards it, but what i saw broke my heart. Thalia and Percy were making out. I cleared my throat and both heads turned towards me a mixture of shocked and nervous glances were in front of me._

_"Why?" was all I could say as tears blurred my vision._

_"Annabeth I can't be with you anymore, Thalia isn't in the hunters any more and i like her more than I ever loved you. But I love you like a sister can we still be friends?" Percy asked apologetically._

_"Why would i want to? You are both traitors! Thalia you were supposed to be my friend not a back stabber!" my tears were flowing and with that i ran into the forest of the shadows and evil._

_That's when something happened and it changed me forever. Thalia and Percy would pay._

* * *

Present day

I'm still in the shadow forest, thousands of voices are around me. Then a hooded figure came towards me and I realized golden eyes stood out from the black. Kronos** (AN: he is in Ethan's body) **once in front of me he convinced me to do something strange and dangerous.

"Join me and rise Gaea, become her Host you will still be yourself but with different look and actions. Have revenge on those who don't listen or hurt you." stated Kronos, and he convinced me so I replied with:

"Yes, I know the camps weak spots and they all trust me."

That was when I was taken to the lair of Gaea.

* * *

One hour later

I was asleep after a long chat about what would happen at midnight with the waking of Gaea, I would have the powers to kill Grover's nature, my hair would turn black with the same streak of grey, my eyes would sometimes become a cold electric blue, and I would be able to turn into any animal with black fur.

It wouldn't be too painful.

1 hour passes, 2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...Midnight!

I strode into the chamber where Gaea's altar stood, ready to be possessed. Kronos stood before it holding his scythe in one a chain for my neck in the other. I kneeled in front of Kronos, he fastened the chain around my neck and brought the scythe down into my chest, no pain came as my blood reached the altar, black light powered into the room and up my body, it flowed into my chest sealing it as it did so, my hair turned black from the root to the end my eyes glowed blue and I began fighting the chain as my hatred burned about Thalia and Percy. I was ready.

The attack on camp was planned, and Percy Jackson and Thalia Grace would die or bow at my feet.

The end was near and I was the queen of it all!

**Cliffy! Review if ya want more! Idea's please what will happen next?**

**Wise Girl156 out! =D ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kalimera!**

**Hello people this is the second chapter of Hate the one you loved!**

**This chapter is based on the song Louder Than thunder by The devil wears prada!**

Annabeth's POV

Now that Gaea is inside of me I can do so much stuff, like when I'm angry, sad or scared whatever I touch a black frost grows around that object.

Early in the morning I awake ready to plan our attack on the camps then Olympus, I sit at the round table where the Titans sit. I'm the leader of them, the leader of Kronos.

"If we send Lucy into camp she can secretly take the Golden Fleece, without it, the camp is unable to hold our armies out of the borders." I state** (AN:Lucy is Annabeth's half sister) **The Titans realized this and agreed with my ideas."

* * *

1 Hour later the announcement to the army

Now I'm getting ready to announce the army to get ready for the attack at dusk. I wear a long black cloak, with black leggings, a long black top and leather knee length boots, around me neck and wrists I wear a band with silver spikes and a white skull, the sign of the shadows. **(AN: If you have read warrior cats it's from the bloodclan collar) **

I can hear the crowd roaring for me. For my orders. I step out onto the balcony and I see Demigods mixed with monsters and others I can't name.

I gave the order of the attack and they obeyed they ran/marched behind me as I changed into a black wolf with black wings and red eyes.

Camp Half Blood would fall.

But what would happen to me?

**Sorry this was shorter than the others but I promise if you give me ideas I can make them longer.**

**Swear on the River Styx so please review with ideas!**

**Wise Girl156 out!**


	3. authors note

**Hi Guys sorry if you thought this was another chapter but I need your help I can't think of ideas for this story so please review with ideas or I can't carry this story on. So if I can't get ideas, The story is:**

**1. Deleted**

**So please review with ideas for this story.**

**WiseGirl156 out**


End file.
